The Demon king
by fimlover66
Summary: This story follows a pair of demon twins that share a spell book and a bookkeeper, this story takes place during the duration of the anime/manga, and my OCs will participate in the main events that happen in the show. I will be using the japanese names, but they aren't that different from the english ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Rachel; I'm just your average high school sophomore, 15 year old, well not really far average, I'm from it actually. But my life seemed to be just that, average that is, But I always wondered, always hoped, that my life would be special, something important with some sort of purpose. Like that would ever happen, that's what I thought at least until that one day; where it finally found purpose and all I had to do, was walk into my house.

Let me explain.

It was (late fall/ early winter) and it was rather cold for that time of year. It was a Friday afternoon, just like all other Friday afternoons, I came home from school via bus , per norm, with my best friend Russell, also per norm on Fridays, he comes over hang out for a bit, then we head to a local Yugioh tournament. I rarely do well but it's still fun to go. Anyways I'm getting off topic, We entered the house and hear my mom talking to people whose voices we didn't recognize. I put down my bag, Russell kept his on, and headed up to the source of the voices: the kitchen. "I don't care about you having to find your partner or what not. I just don't want you kids out all alone in this weather!"

"Hello, mom?" I say entering the room, "who are they? and, what's going on?" I saw my mom unpacking groceries and sitting at the table were two kids, one boy, one girl, wrapped in blankets drinking hot chocolate. Excluding the hairstyles and color of their clothing they looked identical, the girl's hair was longer than the boy's. They both had green hair, and looked to be around eight years old.

"Oh, hi Rachel, hi Russell," my mom, Robin turned to Russell and I, "this is Azoth," she gestured to the boy, "and this is Siona," she gestured to the girl. "Today when I went to the supermarket, I found them freezing in the parking lot, trying to get people to read this book," she pointed to a large dark fuchsia hardcover book, on the top of the cover; there were unrecognisable glyphs surrounded by a border. Below that there was an interesting pattern of five circles with lines connecting them. I picked up the book and felt myself open up to a seemingly random page, that I somehow knew wasn't random. The page was full of the same weird glyphs only on the pages the glyphs were thick and blue, on this page one side was the glyphs were same fuchsia as the outside of the book and i could read it, somehow. it said:

The first spells:

Azoth: Gireku

Siona: Faireku

Both: Gifaireku

"I can read this, somehow," I announced, "I don't know how but I just can."

Russell looked at the book over my shoulder. "I thought that you were crazy before but now I know for sure," he laughed," it's just random symbols."

"No! I swear I can read this!" The book started to radiate fuchsia light. "It says: the first spell: Azoth: gi-"

"Don't read it now!" The twins simultaneously interjected.

We all look at the kids, confused. My mom states what was on all our minds: "what!?"

"You reading the spell," Siona started.

"That will cause us to perform it," Azoth finished stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This statement only caused more confusion, prompting an explanation from the twins.

Time for a story!

"As where we're telling Robin," Siona began.

"we are not human, we're demons." The twins start alternating, finishing the others thoughts.

"Nor are we from this world,"

"We come from a parallel world"

"And our world is ruled by a king."

"And every thousand years, a new king is selected."

"This king is selected by having one hundred children,"

"Fight and until the only one is left"

"To eliminate other contestants,"

"You must burn their spell book,"

"That will send them back to our home world."

"The last one in this world he or she becomes the king of our world"

"For the next thousand years." Before we could interject anything Siona continued.

"Now this fight is where the book and you," the twins pointed at me, "come in."

"Each demon child is given a spell book," they pointed at the fusha book on the counter ,

"And somewhere in this world is one person who can read this book."

They stared directly at me, "and that person is you."

"You alone can read those spells allowing us to use our power to fight other demons to become king."

I straight out told them: "I don't believe you."

As one the kids stood up, letting the blankets fall to the foor. There clothing was almost identical, the only difference was the coloration; the girl's clothing consisted of light blues and white, while her brother was clad in red, orange and yellow. "let's go outside," one of them started.

"And we'll prove it to you," the other finished.

With nothing to lose we follow them outside. They stand with their hands held out in front of them, "read the spell," they demand.

I opened the book to the random page that you always seem to be able to find, "which spell it gives me three options: Azoth, Siona, or both," I asked.

After a moment of thought the twins, in unison, said 'both.'

"Gifaireku," I say half heartedly.

Nothing happened.

"No!" the twins said, in unison, once again.

"You need to say it with lots of emotion!" Azoth explained.

I decided on playing along with this little game, and decided that anger was the easiest emotion for me to summon, so I thought of some things that really piss me off. And i saw that the book began to glow, just like when I got annoyed earlier. "Gifaireku!" I repeated, and this time something happened. Two somethings happened. An ice missile came shooting out of Azoth's hands, while a jet of fire emerged from Siona's.

"Ok, I believe you now," I said after the initial shock wore off, "but before I decide whether or not I help u become king, there is one thing I need to know: what kind of monarchs do u want to be?"

"We strive to be a king that is kind and fair to all and will always care for the less fortunate" they say in unison.

"Ok,I'll help make you king, under one condition: if you become king, you must promise me this: that you will have severe punishments for bullying, including verbal bullying." I smiled and held out my hand, "so, do we have a deal?" The twins each put a hand on top of mine

"We have a deal!" The twins explained.

I turn to my mom with an embarrassed grin, "so, mom, can I participate in these battles? Please?"

After a moment of contemplation, she hesitantly agreed, under the conditions that you be careful and not let this interfere with your school work... I agreed, although I didn't think that I'd be able to fulfill both of these requirements.


	2. Chapter 2

So Azoth and Siona have been living with my family for nine days. We learned a lot about them, like how they're orphans, that have no memories of their parents.

Under the current ruler of the demon world, there are no orphanages, or any aid for disabled or orphaned children, and that is why they want to be rulers, so they can fix that.

We also found that they like reading, they go through books like fiends. It's a good thing that I'm an avid reader as well and we never got rid of the books I read, so we had plenty for them to read.

Another thing that they do to keep busy is art, my mom is an artist; so we have an abundance of art supplies. And my mom was there to show them how to use all of it.

Between, reading and art projects the twins always had something to keep them busy.

Another thing that we started is taking mixed martial arts classes, but because of the age differences we had to be in different classes, but it was very useful, for before that I had never been in a fight, and had no idea how to fight. Plus the class helped me build muscles, my legs and core were already strong from horse back riding, but my arms were definitely lacking in the strength department.

Another thing is that in those nine days we have not encountered any other demon human pairs, nor had any other spell become readable, and I knew that there were more spell because if there wasn't, it would just say spells, not the first spells. I had no idea how many there were, for all I know there could be spells on all six hundred twenty four pages, yes I counted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little over an uneventful month since I meet the twins, not like they **ever** do anything without the other. Anyways I decided to take the twins with me to the stables to see my horse, Epona (yes I know, Legends of Zelda, but I named her after the Celtic god, so yea, I win.)

So we go up to Epona's stall and once again someone drew the triforce on the stall door. Again! Only this time instead of using chalk the Zelda lover used sharpie! Man really who keeps doing this!? Then I see this girl in her late teens walk passed waving a handful of sharpie markers, I wasn't sure what her name was I know it started an 'A' sound which was good for me but I'm horrible with names. Naturally I went up to the girl and grab her by the back of shirt. "what the fuck man,"

"I had to…" I let her turn around and say in her arm a midnight blue spell book. When she turned I realized that from her angle, she could see my spell book. We both froze looking at each other's books. The other girl responded first, "I don't think you got that book at Barnes and Noble..."

I nodded, "so where's your partner?"

"Where's yours?"

"Behind me, by the stall that you constantly deface. So once again where's yours?" she pointed to the out of outer stall in the back corner.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, now what? I kind of never encountered another demon human pair before, and I don't think this is a good place to fight."

She looked around at all the horses, "right, we would scare the horses." I nodded in agreement. At some point the twins walked up and stood behind me.

"Let's not fight now, I never had I fight before, either, plus you have two, but do you want to see Luna? My name is Astrid, by the way."

"I'm assuming that Luna is your demon partner, so yes Astrid, let's see her."

Astrid led us to the back corner stall, the one that was believed to be unoccupied. In the back of the stall was a tall unicorn like creature, her eyes were dark red with silted pupils, her fur was the color of the midnight sky. She wore armor on the face, chest, front legs and back, it fit her so well it must have been custom made, and the quality tells me that whoever made this was very skilled.

She eyed the twins, _so what they say about the twins is true_ , a deep but feminine voice echoed in our heads; naturally freaking me and the twins out.

"Wha- what the hell was that?!" I stammer, obviously not used to having random voices in my head.

A deep laugh resonated in our heads. At this point Astrid comes in with an explanation. "as an animal based demon she cannot talk like we do, so she forms the words in our heads."

"That is freakin' awesome." I shook my head slowly.

"I know right!" Astrid agreed.

" _Oh, don't flatter me,_ " Luna mentally voiced, while dramatically flipping her mane.

The twins slowly got over their shock, as I say, "I'm an extremely good judge of character, and you two seem to be good guys, so how about a partnership, or at least a truce."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Astrid asked, raising a good point.

"If you know that you could trust me it wouldn't be trust, would it. But your point is valid, these two," I gestured to the twins, "probably aren't too thrilled about teaming up either, they have some... trust issues." I expected a witty comeback from them, but to my surprise, they completely ignored that comment and turned their attention to Luna to ask her a question.

"So, Luna," Siona started.

"What kind of monarch do you," Azoth continued.

"Intend to be," Siona finished

 _Well excuse me! I don't even know you're names! And now you're talking about a partnership!?_ " Luna yelled, raising a hoof in a threatening manner.

"Calm down Luna," Astrid said, she motioned to me and the twins, "now is not the time!" Luna lowered her hoof in front of us, then dragged it back to its normal resting position.

"That is true, we never introduced ourselves," I say, " heh, none of us are really good with socialization." I rub the back of my head embarrassed.

"Yea, I'm not really good with that stuff either," Astrid admitted.

"So... yea... I'm Rachel, and these are my partners, Azoth," I point to him, "and this is Siona," I point to her.

 _Why should I trust you if in the end, there can only be one winner?_ asked Luna.

'Ever read _Hunger Games?_ " I asked as half joking.

"True," Astrid commented.

 _Can you fill me in!_ explained Luna.

I sighed, "In the books they essentially through 24 kids into an area, and watch until only one is left alive, but in that book alliances were formed by those kids despite knowing that only one will survive; for if they team up they will probably live at least a little longer."

Luna walked away slowly, and mentally stuttered _why would.. why would you read that?!_

"'Cuz it's a good book..." I shake my head, and quietly chuckled to myself "Anyways, do we have a partnership or not?"

"That depends on Luna... she kinda has major trust issues..." Astrid stated.

 _that depends,_ Luna turned towards the twins, _what kind of rulers do you strive to be?_

"We strive to become-" Siona started.

"-Rulers that are kind and fair-"

"And will never turn our backs on the misfortunate"

 _Those are worthy ambitions... I will agree to this... this_ _ **truce**_ Luna chose her words slowly and carefully.

'Now," I directed my gaze towards Luna, "before we make this official... Luna what kind of ruler would you be?"

 _I will be a protective ruler. One who will protect those that cannot protect themselves,_ Luna stated quietly.

"It appears," Siona began.

"That we have ourselves a truce."


End file.
